Funny Valentine
Funny Valentine is a major character from the popular manga, [[wikipedia:JoJo's_Bizarre_Adventure|'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure']], specifically the antagonist of [[wikipedia:Steel_Ball_Run|'Part 7: Steel Ball Run']]. He made his debut in Monokuma Rising. In Illusion V: Prisoners of Hogwarts, he appears under his false illusion identity Finnegan Fantasma. Canon Funny Valentine is the primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run. As the 23rd President of the United States of America, he uses the nationwide race, Steel Ball Run, to find the mysterious Corpse Parts to secure the safety of his country. Pre-Convergence President Valentine was making preparations for the Steel Ball Run race before he so abruptly awakened within the Monokuma Incident. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising He had a fair amount of involvement within Monokuma Incident, allying himself with other characters and working to track down the traitors. Kirei Kotomine briefly suspected him of being a traitor after the triple murder of Erika Furudo, Dlanor A. Knox, and Robin Tact, but managed to clear his name. Shortly after voting Yang Xiao Long as a traitor and sending her off to die, he was later murdered by a vengeful Pretty Boy, though he was resurrected relatively quickly. Fusion Though he was not directly involved with the events of Fusion, the data that was recovered during his time in the VR was recovered by Freddy Fazbear, who had survived the events of ''Welcome to Silent Hill'', and went on to use it to his liking. Prisoners of Hogwarts Under the guise of Fantasma, Valentine's demeanor was that of a stuttering, nervous wreck, though he consistently aided the students, namely Juno Post and Rio Myre, in their endeavors to uncover the mysteries behind Umbridge's Hogwarts. When the Illusion was shed in the final stage, he reverted to his normal self and fought the Dweller in Darkness with the rest of the group. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Like several other participants in the Monokuma Incident, he requested to be taken home, rather than be swept up by the Coalition. He was killed upon his return home, a fate that was destined for him in his home world. It is later revealed that he survived this incident, as he was later pulled into the Dweller in Darkness' scheme. His full epilogue can be seen [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iv-monokuma-rising.86690/page-328#post-1876400 here]. Prisoners of Hogwarts Though Valentine himself didn't receive a full epilogue, it was revealed that while everyone else arrived safely back to their own worlds, he wound up within the city of Avalon. Character Relationships * Bayonetta - The protagonist of Bayonetta 'who debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. They fought alongside each other as allies during the event. * Kirei Kotomine - An antagonist of [[wikipedia:Fate/stay_night|'''Fate/stay night]]' '''who also made his debut in ''Monokuma Rising. He and Kotomine fought as allies in the early stages of the event, and was later accused of being a traitor by the priest, though he managed to escape suspicion before he was voted off. Afterward, they became allies once more. * Diego Brando - An antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. They allied themselves with each other against the protagonists Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zepelli in their home world, though they never meet directly in the Convergence Series. Gallery ASB.png|Funny Valentine and his Stand, D4C, as they appear in Monokuma Rising. D4C.png|Funny Valentine summoning his Stand, D4C. FunnyVEoH.png|Funny as he appears in Prisoners of Hogwarts. Trivia * He is named after the song [[wikipedia:My_Funny_Valentine|'My Funny Valentine']],'' by [[wikipedia:Richard_Rodgers|'Richard Rodgers']].'' * In real life, the 23rd American President was [[wikipedia:Benjamin_Harrison|'Benjamin Harrison']], who has exactly one month's difference between his birthday and Valentine's birthday (August 20th and September 20th, respectively). * In Monokuma Rising, his title was "The Ultimate Patriot," and his item of importance was the Right Eye of Christ. * His Stand is known as "D4C," which is short for [[wikipedia:Dirty_Deeds_Done_Dirt_Cheap|'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap']],'' named after the [[wikipedia:AC/DC|'ACDC']] album. * Valentine is briefly mentioned in ''Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Survivors Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Prisoners of Hogwarts